Lean on Me
by ILoveTama
Summary: Nala thought her boyfriend was the lion of her dreams and he will always be there for her. But something happens to Nala that changes her life forever. How will she cope? She may have Simba and the gang to help her but can she pass the ultimate test? And what happens when her past returns?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: How we met.

**SIMBA'S POV**

I walked and searched, Searched and Walked but I couldn't find anything! Not one single animal that could potentially become my next meal. I was getting very annoyed at myself because this has got to be the third time I have failed at catching the prey. How my mother did it? I don't know but she did have an advantage though. She had the other females to help her so if she failed (which was rare) they always had her back. It's just me hunting now. No one to close all possible exits. No one to be the runner while I take the place as the ambusher. It's just me.

Or so I thought...

I heard something and my ears perked up. I stood still, concentrating. The noise came from behind me. I slowly turned around and my heart leaped.

There it was. The juiciest Gazelle I have ever seen. It was grazing quietly. Totally oblivious that it was being watched. I got into stalker mode. I crouched down and covered myself in the bush, trying my best to make it impossible for the poor animal to see me. I inched closer and closer. Every step I took my heart raced. I had this animal. I failed twice at hunting but I learnt from my mistakes. I'm not going to let this one slip now. I ca- Oh no... No! Not now! I have this sudden urge to sneeze. I had to keep this in. I can't screw this up or else it's back to bugs. I want to have the taste of fresh meat and one little sneeze will not spoil my chances! The feeling to sneeze was fading. YES! I can do this!

"ATCHOO!"

Dammit! Spoke to soon.

The gazelle froze.

Time to switch to plan B. I dashed for it and the poor animal was in shock! It ran for its life! I chased after it but the gazelle was too quick and too agile. It leaped through the foliage with ease while I tried by best to avoid running into trees and bushes. My lungs were burning and I was soon slowing down, much to the gazelle's delight. It's no use. I eventually stopped running and stared as the gazelle leapt to freedom. While I was trying to get back to my usual breathing, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. I swivelled my ears in all directions, trying to catch the slightest noise... Then I heard it.

Giggling.

I rolled my eyes. Timon and Pumbaa must have watched the action and are probably sniggering and trying their best not to give away their hiding place. Too late.

"You can come out now guys, I know you're hiding."

Silence.

"Timon I know you're here."

Something moved from within the bushes and I waited for the laughing fiesta to begin.

"Who's Timon?" I froze.

The owner of the voice came out of their hiding and my jaws dropped. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful lioness I have ever seen! She was sleek, well built body and drop dead gorgeous! She looked around my age. She had a cream coloured fur, long eye lashes and the most beautiful eyes. They were sea green and trust me, if you looked into them you will get lost. I know I did.

"You know the flies will make your mouth their new home if you don't close it soon." I furrowed my eyebrows then realised what she meant. My mouth finally closed and she giggled.

"So it was you who was laughing at me back there." She nodded her head and smiled. "I saw everything. The stalking, the chase and OH!" she exclaimed. "The sneeze!" This time she laughed. If she wasn't so beautiful I would have been offended. She saw the definition of a failed hunt that I just displayed a few minutes ago. "Classic."

"Oh so you think you can do better?" I challenged.

"Oh I don't think sweetie, I KNOW." She gave me a daring look and I imitated her. "Okay Miss Know-it-all, lets go find another animal and we'll see how good you really are." She nodded her head "okay Mister, lead the way."

"Ladies first." I smiled.

"Are you letting me go first because you haven't mastered the skills of detecting prey? Was that Gazelle just by chance?"

"No!" I snapped defensively even though she was right. That gazelle really popped out from nowhere so I took my chance. She raised her eyebrows. She knew I was lying. "Well whatever floats your boat." She stated simply then walked away. I followed her.

We finally made it near the border of the jungle and she stopped. Her ears rotated around and she sniffed the air trying to catch a scent. She must have caught one because she went into stalking mode and crouched down. I did too and we slowly moved into the dry brown grass. She finally stopped and her body tensed. She locked her eyes on her target and before I knew it, she pounced.

The hunt was over as quickly as it started. She dragged her kill towards me and placed it by my feet. Once again, my jaw was dangling and I was in awe at what I saw. The way she ran after the prey and leapt unto its back was unbelievable! There was no fuss and no sound from the dying animal. It couldn't have made a sound because she locked her jaws on that neck so fast, if you blinked you would have missed it.

"Close your mouth."

I obeyed and finally found my words. "How'd you do that?" I gasped? She smirked then sat down. "Skills, instinct, and practice." I still sat there in amazement.

"But you made it look so easy!" She smiled. "You'll soon get there sweetie. You'll soon get there. Now eat your lunch."

"But it's yours." Why would she give me her prize?

"I already hunted and ate. You're the one that needs it." I gave her a 'Are you sure?' look and she simply nodded then lied down. I tucked in, enjoying the taste of something that wasn't an insect.

"So, where's your pride?" Her question took me by surprise and I stopped eating and shifted a bit, staring at the ground, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. "I...I don't have one. I did something terrible when I was little so I ran away from home. Now I live with my best friends Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog."

When I finally looked up I saw her astonished facial expression. Maybe she was shocked at the fact that I didn't have a pride or the fact that I just called a meerkat and warthog my best friends when they would be lion food.

"Oh."

"So what about you?"

"Well I live not too far from here. Just like you I left a pride used to live in because it was too dangerous for me to live there. I wasn't born in that pride though and because of that the lions there treated me with so much disrespect it was too much to handle. So now I live with my mom. We're still looking for another home though so we are constantly on the move."

"Just you and your mom? Don't you sometimes get lonely?"

She giggled again and it made my heart jump. It was a cute little giggle. "I used to before but then I met my boyfriend Omari. "

PAUSE...Her what?!

"He came from the pride we left." She chuckled to herself and shook her head smiling.

"We used to hate each other at first but then we realised that we had so much in common and we slowly became best friends. Now I love him with all my heart. My Mom doesn't like him too much but she's gonna have to get used to him because I plan on getting married to him."

NO! Please don't marry him! Marry me! Wait... What am I saying? I mean sure I like the girl but I've only known her for 2 hours and I don't even know her name!

"NALA?!" Well there it is.

Nala stood up and so did I. "I'M HERE!" she shouted back. A few seconds later a well built lion showed up in the scene. He had a beige coloured coat, a dark chocolate coloured mane and hazel eyes, which were glaring at me.

"Who's he?"

His voice was deep but I was unfazed. I had to stand my ground and even if he did look intimidating, I still had to show that he didn't scare me.

"Relax baby, He's just a friend I met today. I caught him lunch too." She smiled and I mentally groaned. Why did she have to say that? Now he'll think that I can't hunt. Well I can't but he doesn't have to know that!

He smirked then gazed at his girlfriend and nuzzled her. Much to my dislike she licked his cheek. I waned to throw up but I kept it together. "C'mon Babe, your mom is looking for you." She sighed "Okay I'm coming." She turned to me. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier but what's your name?"

"Simba."

"Ooh. Well it was nice meeting you Simba. I'll come again tomorrow to help you with your hunting." YES! She's coming again tomorrow! WHOOP WHOOP!

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." I smiled and she returned it. We looked at each other for a while but Mr Impatient had to clear this damn throat! She turned away and walked with him but turned back to give me one last smile. I nodded my head and watched them walk away.

**A/N: Heey guys! Okay so I know I made two stories on here and deleted them because...well... I just wasn't feeling them ya know? **

**BUT I will try my best to complete this story because I like it so far. I still consider this my first story so I'm sorry if the writing isn't up to your standards. Bare with me, I will get better. Reviews would be nice because it gives me feedback on how this story is working out. Is it interesting so far or is it boring? Also, if you have any good ideas just tell my by reviewing and I will try and work something out if I like them. **

**And that's it really. I will post chapter two as soon as I can. So for now... Peace xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyaa guys! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Also thank you for waiting, I just started my work experience so I never had to time to write. But I'm back though for a little while so it's all good. **

**Now enough of my yapping, Here is chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King. All the recognisable characters are Disney's**

Chapter Two: Unexpected

**NALA'S P.O.V**

It's been 3 weeks since I first met Simba and I've taught him the basics of hunting. He's getting pretty good at his stalking and pouncing. All he needs to do is concentrate.

During those 3 weeks, I've grown closer to him. He's so fun to be around with and I can trust him. I've learnt a lot about him too. He introduced me to his friends Timon and Pumbaa. They were really funny, those two and I'm still surprised that they raised him. They did a good job too. I'm impressed by now nature works.

However, Simba never told me much about his pride and what exactly did he do to make him run away. Whenever I brought the subject up, he'd either change it or say "I don't wanna talk about it." I can tell it must hurt him to think about his past so I stopped asking.

"Right Simba, what do you see?" The red mane lion darted his eyes in all directions, scanning the open space I lead him to.

"I see grass."

"Mhm..."

"More Grass and trees and bir- wait! I see a zebra." I smiled and looked into the direction he was facing. There, all alone was a young zebra. He must have lost its herd and is now struggling to survive. Well if Simba pulls this off, today is its last day.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked. He looked at me, his scarlet eyes gleamed with confidence.

"I'm gonna get it." He spoke with determination and it gave me hope that he will be able to catch this animal.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to listen to everything you say." I nodded my head. He knows the drill.

"That's right so listen up, what do you do first?" I quizzed him. I taught him everything needs to know a few hours before, now its time to see it pay off.

"I follow the CSP rule."

"Which is?"

"Crouch, stalk then pounce." I smiled proudly. He's getting there.

"Show me how it's done."I stated simply. I watched as Simba crouched down with his eyes on the target. I copied them then inched closer to him.

"Now, Concentrate." I whispered. "Feel the earth under your claws so it doesn't shift and make noise." He scratched the ground with his claws then placed them back into his paws. "Tune out every surrounding noise so the only thing you will be able to hear is your heart beat." He nodded and I waited.

"Is every noise tuned out?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"No it's not because you heard my voice and answered my question. He chuckled and I rolled my green orbs. "Focus."

I watched as he stared at the zebra. He inched closer and I followed him but then changed direction. I crept over to a rock where I was able to see him through the grass but the zebra wasn't able to see me. He got closer and closer to the animal and was totally unaware that it was going to become lunch in a few moments. Simba stopped stalking now and just waited. So far I'm impressed by what I'm seeing. From the failed attempts of this morning to the good performance he is displaying I'm proud, now for the grand finale.

In a flash Simba pounced and the chase began. The zebra was running as fast as its legs could carry it and Simba was hot on its tail. The zebra tried to make a swift turn but soon regretted it because its legs criss-crossed with each other which caused it to stumble and fall. It tumbled and came to a halt. I looked around. This was Simba's moment but where is he? A golden blur zoomed past and all that was heard was the dying gasp of the zebra. When the world finally slowed down, I saw that Simba had a tight hold around the Zebra's neck. He did it! He passed the test and caught himself a meal! I'm so proud of him. I walk over to him with a big smile on my face. He dropped his kill and a wide grin spread across his own face.

"Well colour me impressed! That was amazing!" I exclaimed. He turned his head away in embarrassment but still kept that grin on his face.

"I knew you could do it!" I praised him while sitting down near the food.

"Well I learned from the best." He looked at me and it was my turn to be embarrassed. "Thanks Nala." I smiled and nodded my head.

"No problem." He bent down and pulled a chunk of meat from the carcass, chewed then brought his head back up. "You know," He said during chews. "Your name really suits you, you are a gift." I felt my face heat up, but why?

"Hitting on me Simba? Let's not forget that I have a boyfriend." I commented and he groaned quietly but I heard it.

"Trying to forget." He mumbled and looked back at his food. Something rustled in the thick grass and I caught a scent. The scent I admired, the scent of Omari. His gorgeous face and body emerged from the grass and made his way towards me. His hazel eyes poured into my green ones and a smile etched across his muzzle. He sat beside me and I nuzzled him and purred. Simba brought his head up then rolled his eyes when he saw Omari. I knew why he was acting like this. From the day I met the guy, I knew he liked me. I could see it in his eyes. Don't get me wrong, Simba is a very nice lion and he is good looking but I'm taken so he will have to find some other lioness to love and call his own.

"Hey, Beautiful." My boyfriend's voice brought me back to reality and I looked up to see him showing me his pearly whites. Great kings he is handsome. I really love him. Everything he does makes my heart melt. His voice, his scent, the list could go on forever. I don't understand why my mother and Simba dislike him. He's perfect! I hope we stay together until one of us passes on.

"Hey, good looking. How did you know I was here?"

"Well I followed your scent." He showed me his pearly whites and I laid my head into his shoulder.

"Hi Zumba." He turned to look at the golden lion.

"It's Simba."

"Whatever," He smirked. Omari glanced at the half eaten carcass then looked back and Simba mischievously. I knew what was coming. Let the teasing begin.

"So I see my girlfriend caught you lunch again." I shook my head and decided to step in.

"Actually he caught it himself." I turned to Simba and gave him a proud smile. He returned the favour but his smile disappeared when he heard my mate's voice.

"Oh did he now?" I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's sarcastic comment. "So how many times did you fail today until you got it right? Three, five times?"

Simba glared at him clearly annoyed. "No! I caught it the first time I tried for your information." Poor guy, I love Omari but I gotta put an end to this teasing match. My mate would go on forever if I don't and Simba looks like he wants to rip his throat out so the last thing I want right now is a fight.

"Alright Omari, Leave Simba alone now. He did really well today."

"Because you taught him, but as a lion, you shouldn't he having so many problems hunting that you need someone to teach you. It comes by instinct." A cocky smile spread across his face. "That's why I'm so good at it and Nala and her mother never go hungry." Urm...

"But Omari, I do most of the hunting." I gazed at the lion in front of me who was trying to boost his ego.

"Yeah but when you don't I still catch something to feed you. If you had to live with Zambia here and you didn't know how to hunt then you guys would go hungry."

"Its Simba and I may not be an expert but I wouldn't starve!" Simba snapped and glared angrily at my mate. If looks could kill, Omari would be gone now.

"Oh really," Omari raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because-" Simba stopped and closed his mouth, shifting slightly. Omari gave him a weird look and being the fast lioness I am, I finished Simba's sentence.

"Simba eats bugs."I probably should have kept my mouth shut because I turned to Simba and he was burning holes in my forehead with his laser eyes. Oops. Omari burst out laughing and Simba looked like he wanted to blow up!

"You...You eat...BUGS?!" The beige lion managed to say during laughter. "A lion eating bugs is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" He wiped a tear that rolled from his eye and kept laughing. A feeling of guilt rushed over me as I looked over to Simba who was growling but by looking at his scarlet eyes, he looked hurt.

"You really are a weirdo, Simdrum. What else do you do, stick your head in the sand when you're scared?"

"No, But I knock lions out who get on my nerves and you Omari, are getting on my damn nerves." With that, Simba lunged at him and they rolled and tussled. Claws were extended and teeth were used to bite each other.

"STOP IT." My cries were ignored by the two angry male lions who were trying to get at each other's throat.

Simba bit and Omari scratched.

Simba scratched and Omari bit.

There was only one thing I could do stop them from killing each other.

Without any second thoughts I jumped in and managed to separate the two. I caught Omari and pinned him to the ground. "Stop." I demanded. I heard Simba's footsteps as he tried to use this opportunity to attack my boyfriend but I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Don't even think about it." He froze and I finally got off Omari. The two glared at each other, fury burning inside of them.

"You need to watch yourself Simba, if Nala didn't stop us you would have been a dead lion." Omari hissed at his enemy but Simba looked unfazed at his threat.

"So you finally got my name right. And I should say the same to you. I may not be an expert at hunting but I wouldn't hesitate to break your neck."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I'm not an idiot like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"BOYS, STOP!"Oh so _now_ they listen.

They stopped abruptly and stared at me. I took a deep breath and sighed. I hate seeing them like this. Simba is my best friend and Omari is my mate. Why can't they just get along?

"Now I know you guys got off on the wrong paw but can we start over?" I pleaded.

"Oh yes, we can start over," I turned to the brown mane lion who had a smile on his face. But then it disappeared. "Let's start from where you didn't meet this punk." He glared at Simba again and my heart sank. Omari was stubborn when he wanted to be and now is not the right time.

"It takes one to know one." Was Simba's smart comment. "In fact let's start from where Nala didn't meet _you_. Because she doesn't deserve a dumbass as a boyfriend."

"Well too bad, because she's stuck with me."

"Exactly, _stuck_ with you. I can only imagine the pain she must be going through." That's it. I'm sorry Simba but I will not allow you to talk bad about my mate. I walked over to Omari and stood beside him.

"Actually Simba, I love being with Omari and I'm glad I met him." From the corner of my eye I saw Omari smile and he raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious. He's a jerk!"

"No! He's my boyfriend and I'm proud to call him that. I know you like me Simba and I can tell that you're not mad at Omari just because he teased you. You're jealous because I'm with him. I'm sorry Simba but it can never work out. I'm taken and you just have to accept that." An appaulled emotion washed over Simba and I can tell he was heart broken. Omari laughed and wrapped an arm around me then turned to him.

"You hear that Sambas? Nala is taken so you just have to run along and accept the fact that she will never be yours." He chuckled as Simba began to walk away but he turned back round and stared at us one last time.

"You're right Nala. I will never be with you and you will always be a baboon's girlfriend for the rest of your life. But let me warn you, he's gonna break your heart into so many small pieces it will be hard to mend it back together again. And when he does, Just remember, Simba told you so." With that he walked away from us. Omari scoffed but I stared as the golden lion ran further and further away into the jungle.

"Come on Babe, You don't need him in your life. Forget about the looser, He's just mad because He ain't me. Can't blame him though, I'm awesome." I rolled my eyes. There he goes, inflating his ego again.

"I feel really bad Omari," I stared into his hazel eyes. "I hurt his feelings."

"Oh please, Nala. He'll be fine. He'll forget about it eventually." I sighed. Omari could be right. Simba might run into a lioness and completely forget about me. Somehow I didn't like that idea. We may not have been a couple but I don't him to forget me. We're- well were friends. Besides, I taught him to hunt and I'm sure I was the first lion he'd seen around in the jungle since he left his pride.

"C'mon," Omari snapped me back me back to reality. "I wanna show you something. I know you'll love it." He showed me his pearly whites and I smiled fondly at him.

We walked side by side to the place where Omari wanted to take me. I began to wonder though, is Simba right? Will Omari really break my heart? I turned to the beige coloured lion beside me. Nah, Simba said those things out of anger. Besides, I love Omari and Omari loves me. He will never hurt me...

**SIMBA'S P.O.V (A day later)**

I'm still bummed out about what happened yesterday. I'm not even heart broken, I'm just disappointed. I'm disappointed in Nala because she deserves better! Omari is nothing but a stuck up cockroach who thinks he's the best thing on the planet. If Nala can't see what he's like then I misunderstood her wisdom.

I'm also disappointed in myself. I should have known that getting so caught up in Nala would lead to jealousy and trouble. But everyone learns from their mistakes and I learnt mine. I got to avoid getting caught up with lionesses that are already in a relationship.

I decided to take a walk. My mind was still on Nala though. I mean sure we're not friends anymore but I don't want anything to happen to her. I really don't like Omari and I don't want her to crush her heart. I just hope she-

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Timon's voice. He sounds like he's in danger. I ran in the direction I heard his voice and when I finally got there I saw the danger. Timon and Pumbaa were cornered into a tree by two lionesses that looked hungry.

"Ugh what's the hold up? Just kill them already so we can eat." One lioness said. She was a light tan lioness with red eyes and a hair tuff. She reminds me of someone but I just can't place my paw on it.

"Dibs on the warthog." The chocolate brown lioness with big caramel brown eyes began to advance on my guardians. She also reminds me of someone I met before.

The fright in the poor meerkat and warthog's eyes set my alarm bells off. No one is having my best friends fro breakfast, not while I'm alive.

Just as the lioness was about to end their lives, I jumped in front of them and glared at the huntresses. They jumped back a bit and I could saw that one of them looked shocked at the fact that there was a lion she'd never seen before, protecting prey. The other lioness with the hair tuff looked like she wanted to tear me apart right there on the spot.

"Out of the way douchbag, you're preventing us from making a successful kill." She said and stepped closer to me.

"Stay away from them." I warned her. She just scoffed then increased her death stare. "So you can have them for yourself? That's called stealing a meal."

"You haven't killed them yet." I replied smartly. "Now stay away from them." The lionesses watched in confusion as Timon and Pumbaa slowly moved slower to me and tried to hide behind my back legs.

"Why aren't they afraid of you?" The brown lioness finally spoke.

"Hey have you guys made the kill ye-" A third lioness appeared from the bushes but stopped in the middle of the sentence as soon as she saw me. She looked just as surprised the other lionesses but then her expression changed and she looked as if se was trying to remember something as she stared at me. She looked familiar too. I know I've seen these lionesses from somewhere but I just can't remember them. Alright Simba, pause and think. Where have you last seen a snow white lioness with bangs that slightly covered her left eye? The only lion that popped into my mind was a small white cub that I used to play with when...I... was...

"Naomi?" The lioness' eyes widened and so did her friends'.

"How do you know my name?" She asked and gave a long hard stare. "Who are you?"

"Aye Simba, how do you know these girls? They tired to eat us!" I even forgot that Timon and Pumbaa were here. He finally found his confidence and stood beside me.

"WHAT?!"

**AN: okay... so... This chapter...hmm personally I don't think it's the best but chapter will be better. Sorry for the long wait once again. Like I said before, reviews please! Tell me what you liked about this chapter and chapter 3 will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyaa! i know, I know I'm late and its been a long time since my last update (almost two months) but I do have my excuse... I BLAME SCHOOL! I had my mock exams to do (still have 5 more to go) so I didn't really have much time to update But... Finally chapter 3 is finished so I hope you like it :)**

_**Chapter Three: The Reunion**_

**CONTINUATION OF SIMBA'S P.O.V**

"Uh uh, Did he just...?" The lioness with the hair tuft furrowed her dark brown eyebrows in confusion and couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It can't be, you're dead." Naomi spoke. Her lavender eyes were full of disbelief as she stared immensely at me.

"Well as you can see, Missy, he's alive as can be." Timon said as he walked in front of the lionesses and waved his small arms around me.

"I don't believe it." The red eyed lioness shook her head. "It can't be Simba. It just can't! It's not possible." I opened my mouth to ask her why, but Naomi spoke first.

"Now wait a second, Tama..." THAT'S her name! I remember her now. She was the tough, fire cracker cub who didn't take crap from anyone, and because of her troublesome personality, we were the best of friends so how can she not remember me? And what's this about me being dead?

Naomi stepped forward and Timon ran back behind my leg. I chuckled then turned back to the three confused girls. The white coat lioness was staring intensely at me. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"I'm, Simba." I answered her. Surely she can't forget me. She used to have the biggest crush on me when we were young.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She gave me a skeptical look.

"Quiz me." I gave her my trademark smirk and she froze. Yep, she remembers. No one can forget about the 'Simba' smirk.

"Oh my gosh." Was all she could say.

"You're not going to believe him just because he smiled, Mimi." Tama spoke up and gave Naomi a look of disbelief then glanced over at the chocolate brown lioness who just continued to stare hard at me. "Kula, what do you think?"

"Well...I..." Kula stammered. She was still trying to believe it herself. Tama shook her head then walked towards me.

"Okay Mister, if you really are who you say you are, prove it."

"Okay," I looked up in the sky for a moment to think up of a good memory, and then it hit me, "When we were young we made a dare to see who could hang upside down from our tails the longest. And you threw up in front of your mom and vowed that you'd never do that again."

Tama's jaw almost reached the floor. Her red eyes widened and she screamed. "IT IS YOU!" She jumped on me and Timon and Pumbaa scattered to a safe distance. Naomi and Kula joined her as they nuzzled me.

"I gotta go tell the others!" Kula bubbled with excitement and she disappeared into the thick bush. She came back quickly with three adolescent male lions behind her. Timon and Pumbaa immediately ran into the jungle.

"What do you mean Simba's alive?" A lion with a caramel coat asked Kula who was grinning. Her eyes danced with joy and happiness. The lion's mane was a shade darker than his fur and he had ocean blue eyes. He turned his gaze away from Kula and his eyes landed on me. His confused facade changed into an astonished one. I definitely remember him.

"Simba?"

"Tojo." I smiled and eventually he did too.

"Tojo! Your other half is back!" A lion with dark yellow fur, orange eyes and a jet black mane called out chuckling. How could I forget about Malka? The joker of the group. There was never a day where Malka didn't have something to say that would make us laugh. He hasn't changed at all.

He made that statement because Tojo was sort of like my twin. We have the same personality except he's more of a flirt. He knows how to play his cards right but he's not much of a player. When we were younger we were always exploring together and causing trouble with the rest of the clique. If it wasn't for our different eye and coat colour, Tojo and I would be a mirror image. I turned to Malka and saw him grinning with Tama by his side rolling her eyes, but yet smiling.

"Whoa! He looks so much like Mufasa!" The third lion pointed out. He had the same chocolate brown colour as Kula and his mane and tail tuft was a shade darker. He also had toffee coloured eyes which were staring at me in amazement. His comment triggered an emotion in me though and my heart clenched. I miss my Dad and I feel like he was taken from me at such a young age. He still had so much to teach me and I wanted him to be there to see me grow and mature. He was my best friend and the best father a lion could ever wish for and I hope he is watching over me up in the stars.

"You're right, Chumvi, He does." Kula's bubbly voice brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled. Chumvi, the king of dares. This guy right here was the reason why we got into trouble most of the time. He's the competitive type and that led us to dangerous but fun challenges when we were cubs.

He seems a bit laid back now because the mischievous spark that used to shine brightly in his eyes was now dim. He gave Kula a warm smile then turned back to me.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked. What are they doing here in the jungle? Why have they left Pride Rock? I watched as their happy smiles faded and their eyes that were filled with joy were now filled with sorrow. Was it something I said?

Tojo was the first to speak. "Simba, back at home...It's bad." I looked at him in confusion. He noticed and continued. "After your father passed away, Scar became king."

"He let the hyenas take over the Pridelands. Everything's destroyed." Naomi added and my scarlet eyes widened.

"What?" I whispered more to myself than to them. I was shocked and was struggling to believe what she just told me. How could Uncle Scar do that? Those mangy pests were forbidden to enter the Pridelands and now they are allies with him?

"Those annoying overgrown rats are always hungry so we over hunt just for them and that lazy good-for-nothing 'king'." Tama said in anger and irritation. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Kula looked at me with pure sadness in her big brown eyes.

"Ever since your father died, Simba, things have gotten really bad for everyone." My head dropped down as I thought of my family. They're going through so much right now. Kula's soft voice bought me out of my thoughts as she spoke again.

"We had to find help somehow, but that would mean running away and we didn't wanna leave out of the blue because it would create suspicion. Scar would think we were planning to overpower him."

"But that old fool gave us an opportunity without even knowing it." Tama smirked. I gave her a look of confusion and Naomi decided to take over the story.

"He thought that when the boys grew older, they would overthrow him off the throne so he made a secret plot to kill them. Wasn't much of a secret though because my mother heard and went to tell Sarabi."

Hearing my mother's name made my heart skip. Only the great kings know how much I miss her. I was taken away from her at such a young age so she missed a big part of my growing up. I want to see her again. But would she recognize me?

"Hello?! Earth to Simba." Coming back to reality, I didn't even hear Chumvi call my name.

"Sorry, just thinking about my mom. How is she?" I asked. I need to know if she was coping during these rough times.

"Your mom is just fine. In fact if it wasn't for her, the boys would not be here and half the pride would have gone psycho under Scar's reign." Tama reassured me with a smile on her face. "That nitwit may have dethroned her, but she'll always remain Queen in our eyes."

My worries were washed away when Tama said that my mother is still keeping it strong for the pride. It angered me to hear that Scar dethroned her, but I was happy that the pride respected her and still see her as the rightful queen. I smiled then looked over to Naomi.

"Continue." She nodded and sat down and resumed her story.

"Right as I was saying, Sarabi decided that the boys should leave and look for help. We asked to go with them but the other lionesses said they need us to stay there but Sarabi said we could go. And that's why we're here." She concluded.

"So how has your search been so far?" I asked them.

"Well we were close to giving up but I think we found someone that can help us out a lot." Tojo spoke up and a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Really? Who's that?" I asked while walking over to the nearby pond and took a drink.

"You."

I nearly choked on the water. I whipped my head back and saw all of them with giant grins plastered on their muzzles.

"M-Me?! What can I do?"

"It's not what you can do Sim, It's who you are." Malka spoke with a grin across his muzzle, "Dude, you're the king!"

"Oh no I'm not." I argued and backed away from them slightly, but they moved towards me.

"Of course you are. When a king dies the prince takes his place." Kula educated me and the others nodded in agreement. I shook my head.

"Look guys, maybe I was gonna be king but that was a long time ago, I'm a new lion now." I turned my head away from them.

"Simba, how can you say that when you look so much like your Dad?" Naomi stepped forward so her face would be facing mine. "Simba, we need you back home." She pleaded and her eyes were filled with desperation.

"I don't belong there. I did something terrible." I mumbled but she heard. In fact they all heard.

"What did you do?" Kula asked and I turned to face them. Should I tell them what my Uncle told me? That I killed my father and it was my fault he met the face of death in the stampede? No, I can't tell them. They'll judge and hate me forever.

I shook my head and began to walk away.

"You wouldn't understand. All I'm saying is I can't go back."

"What wouldn't we understand?" Tojo's voice rang in my ears and I looked down.

"Simba, why are you so bent on being stubborn? What part of _'your family needs you' _don't you understand?" Tama spoke. She sounded frustrated and I didn't even have to look at her to know that she is probably glaring at me.

"Simba, we're going through so much hell back there! Lionesses and cubs are dying because there is no food and no water. The green and luscious Pridelands you once played and rolled around in isn't so green and luscious now. Your uncle has ruined the Circle of Life and we have to pay for it." Tama then stood in front of me and I looked up to see her ruby red eyes staring at me. "Simba, if you don't come back home... We're all gonna die."

* * *

** NALA'S P.O.V**

The sun was high in the sky and it was burning the earth. In fact if you crack a bird's egg on the ground, it would probably fry. I decided to lay in the shade under a big mango tree. The soft breeze tickled my fur and the birds were singing sweet music. Omari said he had to go somewhere and I assumed it was to look for a pride that was willing to take us in. My mom was out hunting so it won't be long till she comes back. I rested my head on my paws and watched the tiny little ants in the grass as they went along with their daily duties. I let the memory of the argument replay in my head. The look on Simba's face made my heart clench with guilt. I've been looking for him everywhere but found nothing so I just gave up. I will try again when I've regained energy and when the day is cooler. I thought back on Simba's words and the same question came over and over.

Could Simba be right? Should I really be careful about Omari or was Simba's words just out of anger or even jealousy? I sighed deeply then closed my eyes. Maybe sleep will get my mind off things...

My eyes popped open when I heard rustling in the grass. Suddenly a cream lioness with apple green eyes came towards me dragging a kill. The sight made me smile. Mom's home with lunch.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted.

"Hey, sweetie." She replied but it was muffled because she still had the antelope's neck in her jaws. She placed it in front of me and sat down trying to catch her breath. "I'm getting to old for this." She moaned and I giggled and shook my head.

"Mom, you're making it sound like as if you're a grandmother. I'm still a teen so you're not that old." I reminded her.

"Honey, I'm not that young either." She chuckled. "Well eat up."

I did what I was told and dug into my food. She did the same and tore a chunk of meat from the carcass. I put my head up and licked some blood that was on my nose. She did as well and looked around.

"So where's your good- for- nothing boyfriend?" She asked and I sighed.

"Mom, why do you hate him so much?"

"Oh honey, I don't hate him. I just don't know what you see in him. He's not the best boy for you. You can do so much better, honestly." She stated and went back to eating.

"And why do you say that, Mom?" She bought her head up and swallowed.

"Well first off, he is too cocky. He loves to inflate his ego which is really irritating because he is nothing special." She bought her head back down and continued to eat.

"He's special to me." I argued and she glanced over to me, "Mom I know you don't see him as the perfect lion for me, but I do. I love him and I know the feeling is mutual."

She sat up and sighed and I looked down at the grass again. She walked over and sat beside me.

"Nala, sweetie lemme tell you something, I know exactly how you feel. I was once in love with a lion that had the same personalities like Omari. My mother said I was going through a phase and I better watch out or else he will break my heart. I didn't listen to her and I had to face the consequences."

"So what happened?" I asked and looked up at her. She sighed and stared into the distance.

"He found himself another lioness, four months later she gave birth to his cub and he went to start a pride with her."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I could tell my mother was hurt and this particular topic was breaking her heart.

"I'm sorry."

She rested a paw on mine and tapped it gently. "Oh honey, you don't need to be sorry. Sure I was heartbroken because I thought he was the love of my life, but I had to see the situation in a positive light."

"What do you mean?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, from what I heard, He abused the lioness and treated her like dirt. So she found herself another lion and took her cub and left. You see sweetie, if he didn't leave me then I would have been in the situation the lioness was in. I also wouldn't have met your father and I wouldn't have had you." I watched as my mother's eyes welled up and she looked at me intently. "Nala, you are everything to me and I love you so much. Even though you may not like what I'm saying, I'm speaking from experience. You may think that Omari is sent from heaven but don't let looks deceive you. Everything that glitters isn't gold."

I thought about what she was saying. My mother was right. If the idiot didn't leave her then I wouldn't be here and he probably would have killed her with all the painful blows the poor lioness had to take.

But not all lions are the same. Omari is different. Yes he has his ways, but I know he will never do something like that.

My mother noticed my thoughtful expression and sighed.

"You probably think Omari will not turn out like that right?" I swear this lioness reads me like a book!

I nod my head and faced her. "I'm sorry Mom but I don't think Omari would do such a thing. I wouldn't let him." She chuckled and shook her head.

"You're just like your father." She sighed. "So stubborn, but what can I do? I've given you my advice and it's your choice to take it or not." She took a deep breath and let it out and her apple green eyes poured into my teal ones. "All I'm saying honey, is that you know what you're doing. I'm not the type of lioness to force lions, especially if it's my daughter, but also remember Nal, You're my only child and I don't want you get hurt. I don't want him to break your heart into millions of pieces."

I froze. Someone else said that same line to me. Someone that was close to me and I hurt him. SIMBA!

"Oh my gosh! I must find him!" I exclaimed and jumped to my feet. My mother seemed confused and she too stood up.

"Who?"

"Simba!"

My mother made an 'O' shape with her mouth and made a small nod. However, her confused features came back again.

"Why?"

"I need to apologize to him."

She scoffed. "If anyone that has to apologize to Simba, it should be Omari. I don't understand why he had to tease the poor lion."

I had told my mom about the argument between the two males and let me just say, she was Team Simba all the way. Even though she's only met Simba once, she approved of him and said that he was a gentleman and that Omari should take notes. She also had a go at me for hurting the red mane lion's feelings, but I had to stick up for my boyfriend, right?

"Mom, lets not start on that one please? I'll be right back." I said and dashed off. I ran so fast I didn't even notice Omari walking towards me.

"Whoa Babe, where's the fire?" He joked with a grin.

"I need to go find Simba and apologize." I replied and was about to sprint again but his irritated voice stopped me.

"What the hell for?" I turned around to see anger plastered on his handsome features with a hint of jealousy. I rolled my eyes and sighed, I was in no mood to start an argument.

"Because he's my friend and I feel bad for him. I have to find him and tell him I'm sorry and on your behalf as well."

"Nala, I said he will get over it. Just forget about him already!" I gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

"I can't just forget about him Mari, He's my friend."

"Don't listen to him sweetie! Go on and find Simba!" My mother called out while walking over to us with a grin on her face. Omari whipped around and glared at her.

"Stay out of this, Sarafina! This is between me and my girlfriend." He hissed at her. My mom just smirked and arched a dark brown eyebrow.

"Your girlfriend just happens to be my daughter thank you very much so her business is my business.

A low growled erupted from his throat and he tore himself away from my mother's piercing stare. He looked at me once again and he was drowning with annoyance.

"I'm only gonna say this once," He growled while advancing on me. "You're not going to apologize." He was inches away from me and our noses were barely touching. His angry eyes were burning though mine but while he was blazing in fury, I was cool as a cucumber.

"Yes I am." I stated simply and turned around and ran to find Simba and tell him that I was truly sorry. I love Omari but I'm not going to give up on friendship just for him, Hell no! And who was he to think he could just force me to submit. Threatening me, oh please.

"WHOOOP! Yes baby girl, Go do what's right!" I heard my mother shout and she laughed. I shook my head giggling and continued my quest to find Simba. Yes Omari is pissed to the max, but I'll worry about that later. Right now, I got some apologizing to do.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I will try my best to update more frequently. For now though, Reviews would be nice! Tell me what you think.**

**What was your fave part?**

**What was your least fave part? **

**Which lion do you like the most and the least?**

**Which lion/lioness matches your personality?**

**Shoutout to Queenlionesses for helping me out with some of the Lions' personality. I recommend reading her story "The Rebirth of The pridelands" Its really good. I love it!**

** Also shoutout to Nala-Nay for being my beta reader and helping me with the ideas :) I recommend reading her story "Does it ever end" and her story that she is working on "Royal Pains" They're great! **

**Well that's all for now. Peace :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey Hey! How's everybody doing? **

**So... it's been quite some time since the last update and I'm sorry about that but no worries, chapter 4 has arrived! Sit back, Relax and enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 4: Temper Temper**

** NALA'S P.O.V**

I continued running then slowed my pace into a walk. I went to all the places where Simba would usually chill out but found nothing. Where could this lion be?

I trotted on and after what seemed like forever, I heard faint voices. I froze and listened intently. There were voices that belonged to females and males, but the one I recognized the most was the one that belonged to the young lion with the red mane named Simba

As I as I got closer the voices got louder and clearer. I peered through the thick foliage and saw the owners of the voices. They were lions. Three females and three males who looked around my age.

It looked as if Simba was showing them around. They were talking and laughing and I noticed that he was behind them and near the bush that I was hiding in.

Perfect. All I have to do is grab his attention.

"Psst!"

I clearly wasn't loud enough because Simba didn't even look around. I searched the ground beneath me until I found a twig and grinned. I placed the thin piece of wood in my mouth and aimed.

"Ow!" Simba moaned in pain.

"What's wrong, Simba?" One of the lionesses asked. While rubbing his cheek, Simba looked in the direction the weapon came from and his eyes met mine.

"Huh? Oh nothing," He reassured the lioness, "Why don't you guys enjoy the jungle and I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." The lioness chimed and she turned away to join the rest of the lions who were in the middle of what looked like an intense water fight in the pond.

As soon as she was gone I came out from the bushes and Simba scowled at me.

"What? You couldn't think of another way of getting my attention without the violence?"

"Nice to see you too." I chuckled and completely ignored the straight face Simba was giving me.

"What do you want?" He said sternly.

My smile disappeared as I stared at the ground. Is it too late to turn around? What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he hates me?

Well I won't know until I try.

"I came to say I'm sorry. What happened two days ago made me feel really bad. I didn't mean to make you upset." I looked deep into his eyes and when I didn't hear his response I continued.

"And since Omari isn't here, I wanna apologize on his behalf."

The lion before me scoffed and shook his head, his red mane moving to and fro.

"So Omari's ego is so big that he told his girlfriend to apologize for him?" He smirked.

"Actually, he didn't even want me to look for you. He told me that you'd get over it and I should just forget about you, but I didn't listen to him."

Simba now looked intently at me. It was like he was trying to read my emotions, and I was doing the same. I stared into his scarlet eyes, trying to find clues of what he's feeling. The glow in his eyes showed that he believed me and my heart beat increased. Maybe he might actually agree to start over, but I got my hopes up too soon because Simba gave me another smirk and shook his head again. So much for that theory.

"Nala, how do I know you're not lying? For all I know you could be trying to cover for him."

"I'm telling the truth!" I snapped. I think my voice was raised too high because the lions that were splashing about in the water came back.

"Aye Sim, who's this?" One of the males asked. He had bright ocean blue eyes which were staring at me. I don't know if he was checking me out so I shifted uncomfortably. The others approached and stood by the male and they too, began to stare at me.

If its one thing I hate, its being the centre of attention. All those eyes peering at me reminded me of the pride I left. I was forever watched by the lustful eyes of the males back there and the females weren't very friendly either. Since all the guys would hit on me, the lionesses probably saw me as a threat and would send hateful glares and rude comments here and there if I walked past.

Did I care? Nah. My eyes were on Omari. He was always there to put the other boys in their place if they tried to win me over with their cheesy pickup lines.

"Hey!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at the lioness who tried to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

"We're kind of waiting for your reply." She said. She had red eyes, light tan fur and a hair tuft.

"My reply to what?"

"What's your name?"Oh Kings! I was so caught up in my memories I didn't even hear them ask me that question!

"Oh, my bad, I'm Nala." I smiled nervously. My face was flushed with red as they continued to give me weird looks. Talk about embarrassing.

From the side of me, I heard Simba trying to stifle a laugh. I mentally rolled my eyes. Just let it out dude.

"Oh Nala! That's a pretty name." A chocolate brown lioness spoke with a grin on her face. She looked liked so high spirited and the type of lion that loves to have fun. Her bubbly personality radiated onto me and I loosened up a bit.

"I'm Kula and this is Tama, Naomi, Malka, Tojo, Chumvi and I'm guessing you already met Simba." She giggled and I smiled and nodded.

"How do you know Simba, anyway?" The lioness who I assumed is Naomi asked. I think I'll let Simba take this one.

I turned to find him already looking at me. It took him some time for him to realize that I wanted him to answer her question.

"Oh!" He finally caught on, "I met her some time ago and she helped me with a few things."

"So yall are friends?" Tama asked. Simba and I both gave each other a quick glance and he looked down. I sighed and faced the lions again.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Simba and I had a bit of...an argument so I came to talk to him, so he can hopefully forgive me." I gazed at the golden coloured lion when I said that last bit and his eyes poured into mine.

Our conversation with our eyes was silent. My teal orbs were pleading while his scarlet ones told me that he was debating if he should forgive me or not, but wait...as I stare back at him, I see now that the glow is back.

"Well..."

"NALA!" S H I T! Omari!

Simba tore his eyes away from me and he stared into the bushes. I heard footsteps and suddenly HE appeared. He gave me an angry look, but it was nothing compared to the look he gave Simba who in return, glared at him. Oh Great kings, please don't let there be fighting. Omari managed to break the heated eye contact with Simba and I was his main focus now. I wanted to shrink away and crawl under the nearest rock.

"Nala, I told you to forget about him! Why the hell did you run off?"

"Why'd you follow me?" I replied as I tried to find my voice.

"Answer my question first." He said with a fury and then I found myself again.

"You answer mine!" I could tell Omari was getting irritated quickly, His nostrils were flaring and he was breathing heavily to try and calm himself down. It wasn't working.

"Sorry for breaking this banter, but who's this?" I completely forgot they were here. I turned to the lions and all their eyes were on Omari.

"This is Omari, my boyfriend." There was a sound of 'ohs' and nods of heads from the group.

"And who the hell are you?" Omari asked rather rudely if you ask me. The gang also noticed and each of them started giving him personal glares. Some, more intense than others.

"Would it have killed you if you asked that nicely?" The light tan lioness spoke up. I assume her name was Tama. I also assume that she was a sassy lioness who will always speak her mind. Considering the look Omari gave her, I sat down; I'm ready for this showdown.

"Would it have killed you if you just answered the question?" Omari snapped back. Tama's eyebrows rose and she looked astonished for a second. Then she turned back into her original persona before.

"Sorry, but my friends and I don't answer questions from jackass lions like you. So its either you ask nicely or you get no answer at all." She said and gave him a smug smile.

"JUST ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTION!" Omari exploded. Her stubbornness triggered a nerve and set his anger off. One thing I've learned is that Omari hates it when people are stubborn. It really annoys him and he unleashes his short temper.

"Oh hell no! Did you just shout at me?!" My teal eyes widened as the lioness defended herself. I guess Tama also has a temper. She was about to walk up to Omari and probably give him a piece of her mind, but Malka, I think, stopped her in her tracks and stood in front of her.

"Let it go baby, Let it go." I heard him say softly to her, trying to calm her down. I guess it worked because her face softened and she stepped away. Not before giving the hazel eyed lion mean glares, which he returned.

"So nobody is gonna answer my question?" I rolled my eyes. It's better if I just tell him so he will stop asking. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice wasn't the one that was audible.

"They're my friends Omari. Jheez what's it to you anyways?" Simba said and gave Omari an annoyed look. I looked away from Simba and focused on my boyfriend who was snickering.

"Simba has friends? Wow that's hard to believe a loser like you has a social life."

"Oh no he didn't!" Naomi gasped and Kula's jaw dropped.

"Omari stop." I insisted, but my plea fell on deaf ears.

"Listen to your girlfriend, moron, before you get hurt." Tama sneered and narrowed her red eyes. He simply gave her an evil smile.

"And you expect me to be scared of you Toe Jam? In fact let's talk about how that hair tuft looks like a tail so it basically makes your face look like a hyena's butt." He chuckled. If you look closely, steam was coming out of Tama's ears. If Malka wasn't blocking her, she would have torn Omari into shreds."You know I've never seen a lioness with a hair tuft like that. I've only seen that on boys, are you sure you're a girl?" Oh. Snap.

That was the last straw. Tama looked like she was about to explode! She dived under Malka and made a beeline for the beige colored lion. If the other males didn't pull her back, those long claws she owned would have left serious scars on him.

Now if Tama came to me like that, I would run for my life, but Omari didn't even step back. He didn't even flinch! He just stood there smiling, completely oblivious that he would have been a dead lion if Tama had gotten hold of him. Instead he started laughing at the enraged lioness who was struggling to break free from her friend's grasp. Naomi turned to Omari and gave him a look of disgust.

"You think this is funny? You better disappear before she manages to break free and this time, no one's gonna hold her back. You deserve every bite and scratch she gives you." She warned and he shot her an irritated glare.

"Hey look, phantom, I'm not going anywhere so you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." She gasped at his remark and opened her mouth to speak, but Tojo beat her to it.

"Hey you do not talk to my girlfriend like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" The blue eyed lion spoke and sized Omari up, he too was furious. Good work Omari. You just got here and you've managed to get all of them to hate you within a few minutes. This should be some type of record.

"I think I'm the irritated lion who's about to break your neck if you keep sizing me up like that. Don't stare at what you can't own." Really Omari? I mean, really!

"Dude that sounded so wrong." Malka laughed at the annoyed, brown mane lion.

"No one asked for you opinion." Omari spat.

"It doesn't matter who asked me, I say what the hell I want...I'm Malka."

Hearing the others snicker at Malka's reply and watching the young lion grin mischievously at him made Omari's blood boil. Did I forget to mention that he hates it when someone has a smartass comment to his remarks? It agitates him and his short temper snaps easily.

Without warning, he pounced on the dark yellow lion and began to claw at him, aiming for the face, but Malka kicked him in the stomach and now Omari was pinned to the ground. Tama was itching to jump into the fray, but Simba and Chumvi kept a strong hold on her.

"We have to stop them before somebody dies or worse!" Panic was heard in Kula's voice and she stared wide eyed at the tussle that was taking place before her.

"We can't jump in, we could get injured." Naomi reminded her.

"But this needs to stop!" And before anyone could stop her, the brown lioness rushed into the fight, trying to break it up. Omari swung his paw which slapped her hard across the face sending her flying.

"NOOO!" Chumvi cried and ran to where she landed. He gave her a soft nuzzle and she stirred.

"You okay Kula?" He asked, his voice was full of worry. She slowly nodded her head and that seemed to calm him down, but his anger rose again as he whipped his head around to face the two lions that stopped their fight and were cautiously looking at Kula. His eyes full of fury were staring straight at Omari.

"Look at what you did!" He shouted, "You could have killed her with a blow like that."

"Well next time, maybe you should tell your little girlfriend that it's dangerous to rush into a fight that is none of her business. I'm not even sorry." Omari simply stated and shrugged. Chumvi's eyes twitched and he suddenly charged over to Omari. Here we go, more fighting.

**Nala! Do something! **The voice inside my head told me, but what can I do? I'm still in shock at Omari's aggressive behavior. He's not like this!

**Stop the fight you idiot!**

Obeying my inner voice's rude command, I took a deep breath and roared, but it was drowned by someone else's roar. It was Simba's.

The fight abruptly came to an end and all eyes were on me and the lion next to me.

"ENOUGH!" Simba bellowed. "Omari what the hell is your problem? You can't just waltz in here and start insulting and attacking my friends! I mean who does that!? You have no idea how much I want to rip your throat out, but there's been enough fights already, so you're safe, for now." Simba hissed. He was now inches away from Omari.

"But if we ever cross paths again, you will regret the day we ever met." His voice was laced in venom. While Simba was glaring at the lion, Omari had that smug smirk on his face and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's a promise." With that Simba turned his back away from him and began to walk away, but not before calling my name.

"Nala?" I looked up straight into his eyes. He stared at me for a while and my heart skipped a beat. Maybe he might actually forgive me.

"I'm sorry you chose him as a boyfriend."

Once again, I let my hopes up too high. Of course he won't forgive me. Not after the catastrophe Omari just created. Sadly I turned my gaze to the jungle floor, trying not to hide my disappointment.

"C'mon guys. Let's get out of here." He ordered. Chumvi went over to his girlfriend and helped her up. She winced in pain and leaned against his body. Slowly, they made it to the rest of the group waiting for them and began to move into the jungle. As soon as I saw the last tail disappear, I turned to Omari and narrowed my eyes at him. He gave me an innocent smile which I wanted to wipe clean off his face.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"What? What did I do?"

Did he really just ask me that? I mean, really!

"You know exactly what you did Omari! But since you claim to 'forget' let me remind you. First of all you come in here making a scene; you insult Simba and his friends, and since that wasn't good enough, you got yourself into not one, but TWO fights in under a minute! You just couldn't control yourself could you?" The dark mane lion had a sinister smile across his muzzle. He shook his head and lied down comfortably.

"No I couldn't and you know what? I don't care. They'll forget about it eventually and if they don't then they have some serious grudge issues." He chuckled calmly. It irritates me how lightly he's taking this. Has someone ever annoyed you so much that you felt like you just needed to give that person the slap of a lifetime? And that's exactly what I want to give to him.

"You know what, I'm really getting sick of you! You get on my nerves and always have an attitude! What is with you?"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, clearly not showing an inch of guilt and care towards the feelings of his girlfriend.

**Slap him. Slap him hard.**

"You know what? I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, I'm done." I turn and walk away from him, trying to hold back my tears. He called my name but I simply ignore him. I've had enough of his nonsense. I can't take it anymore. I broke into a sprint and headed deeper into the jungle to find the only lion I could talk to: Simba.

* * *

**AN: *sighs* Omari, What are we going to do with him? Poor Nala has had enough of his arrogance.**

**Anyways... A lot of drama took place in this chapter. We've seen Omari display his aggressive behaviour, we've seen Tama's fury towards him and poor Kula got slapped! Simba's also had enough of Omari's idiotic behaviour and even Nala's inner voice wants to use violence on the tyrant. **

**As always, reviews would be nice. I want to hear from you guys on how you feel about this chapter. What did you like about it? **

**I want to thank queenlionesses for giving me different ideas to use for the argument and fights. **

**Shout out to my new friend TRON0602! He's really cool and a fun person to talk to. I recommend you go check out his story 'The Tale of Two Kings' its really good.**

**And that's it from me. Byeeeeee :P **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friends Again

**Hi everyone! Okay first I want to apologize for a long wait. But I appreciate your patience. I recently moved houses so my internet was gone. So my Dad had to set up some WiFi service but hopefully my internet will be up and running again.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews. I love reading your reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop yapping now and allow you guys to read Chapter five**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

** NALA'S .V**

After running for what seemed like forever, I slowed down then eventually rested near a small pool. I stared at my reflection and saw a lioness that looked angry and hurt, but also confused.

What is up with Omari? Yeah I know he has his anger issues and can be a bit of a jerk, but his behavior today was just not right, and now, Simba will never forgive me.

Why am I even going to find Simba anyway? I could have just made my way back to my mom. I really need her words of comfort now, but Omari would soon show up and I definitely don't want to see his face.

With a sad sigh, I stood up and walked around. My head was down and I had no idea where I was going or what was in front of me until it hit me... literally. My head collided into a warm furry wall.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized and looked up to see who I bumped into. It was Simba.

"It's alright." He replied. He looked surprised to see me, "Nala, what are you doing here?" I sighed,

" I came to look for you." He looked around and behind me then faced me again.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked finally. I shifted my eyes to the ground and stared at it bitterly.

"I'm done with him. I can't take his behavior anymore." My heart fell when those words escaped my lips. I'm so ashamed of Omari, it's emotional. Simba softly chuckled and a smile that said 'I told you so' appeared on his face.

"So you finally came to your senses huh?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly before answering.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I admitted softly. I thought back on what happened today, on how Omari went about attacking and insulting everyone.

**What were you thinking Nala?**

Honestly I don't even know, but I didn't get a chance to ponder more on that because I felt a soft nudge on my leg. I turned and found Simba looking at me with a warm smile on his face.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." I raised an eyebrow, but stood up and followed Simba to wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

After a long walk and a small talk here and there, Simba stopped walking and sat down.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The meadow." He answered and his smile never left his muzzle. My eyebrows scrunched together and I stared at him.

"Why are we in the meadow? What business do I have here?"

"You'll see." After saying that, he turned away and stared into the distance. I imitated him and waited, but it wasn't long until I found out why we were here.

Within the grass, a little yellow light shone brightly. I watched as it rose slowly and was soon joined by many more little lights. Soon there were thousands of them and they looked so beautiful!

They were all around us, circling and dancing above our heads peacefully. One of them landed on my nose. It was a firefly. Its little legs tickled my nose as it walked around, causing me to giggle. Then it flew off to join the other fireflies in the sky.

"Wow, they're so pretty." I gasped, still looking at the tiny little fireflies in awe. Simba nodded his head and sat down near me.

"Yeah, they look really cool too." After a long pause he spoke again, "I wonder how they get their butt to shine like that."

I shot a look at him and gave him a playful push.

"Really, Simba? That's what you think when you see something like this?" He grinned at my remark.

"Well Yeah," He chuckled, "It sounds like something Malka would say." I giggled at that. I'm guessing Malka is the clown of the group, but a thought came to me.

"Why did they come looking for you anyway?" I asked and his smile slowly faded and his face became serious and thoughtful. His eyes shifted away from me and brought his head down to his paws and rested it there, focusing on a little firefly that was about to take off into the air.

"They want me to go back with them."

"Back to your old pride?" He slowly nodded his head, but still kept gazing at the spot where the firefly was.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"So why don't you?" it took him a while to answer my question.

"Well..." He hesitated slightly. It was like there was something he didn't want to tell me. Something to do with his pride. But what could it be? "I...It's complicated." He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." He concluded, standing up.

"Try me." I pestered on.

"Nala." He said. The tone in his voice indicated his irritation so I backed down and bowed my head.

"Sorry." He stared at me. After a few seconds of silence, a smile curled on his lips.

"Let's play a game." I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. His scarlet eyes twinkled. It was the same way a cub's eyes would twinkle if they found something new and exciting, but could also lead them into big trouble. And look! There's even a cheeky smile on his face. Yep, he's definitely up to something.

"Okay, what game is it?" I asked curiously while letting a mischievous smile hit my muzzle as well.

"It's called 'Pinned ya'. My friends and I used to play it when we were cubs." I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"Okay, so how do you play it?"

"Well, one of us has to pin the other one down." Hmm... Sounds simple.

"Alright. So what's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes at him. There's got to be a reason why his eyes are twinkling like that.

"Looser has to catch ten fireflies in their mouth and keep them in there for a minute." He grinned.

My mouth opened slightly and my eyes widened. Is he serious?

"I can't do that!" I protested in disgust and he chuckled by showing his traditional smirk.

"Then you're gonna have to try to win," He then put on an arrogant facade, "But I doubt that's possible." I raised a brown eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" I asked.

"Because my size is an advantage. I'm bigger than you." He said, stating the obvious.

"Only a little bigger." I argued.

"Well I'm stronger, I'll easily pin you down." This lion really thinks he can take me down. I guess I need to remind him that it's me he's dealing with. He must have forgotten I was the one that taught him how to hunt.

"Alright big boy, you're on." I shot him a challenging look, "Challenge accepted." His smile widened even more and the dangerous spark in his eyes was shining brighter than before.

"Alright. Let's do this." He said taking steps back and soon we were far away from each other, but to where we could still stare each other down.

"Okay! Are you ready to lose?" He shouted. I chuckled and smiled to myself.

"I should be asking you that!" I shouted back. He shook his head and smiled.

"Alright...GO!" As soon as he said that, he charged at me. I narrowed my eyes at my opponent and a mischievous smile slowly made its way across my muzzle. It's time to show him. When he was close enough, I ran towards him and leaped into the air. He did the same and his huge paws crashed into my chest bringing me down, but before my back slammed into the ground, I squeezed my eyes shut and planted my hind legs on his stomach and pushed. When I opened my eyes again I was staring into his scarlet ones that were filled with shock.

"Pinned ya." I panted and smiled triumphantly. He looked stunned and was speechless. Yeah that's right, you didn't see that coming did you?

"How- How did you do that?" He stammered still in shock. I stuck my nose in the air with pride and hopped off him.

"My mom taught me. She used to use it on my Dad back in the day." Simba got to his feet and just sat there. I lied down comfortably on the grass and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So I guess I'm not going to be catching fireflies after all." I said with a chuckle and slowly flicked my tail. Simba gave me a look of disbelief then frowned.

"Best out of five?" He suggested but I shook my head. Haha, yeah right.

"Oh no sweetie, its game over, you lose." He pouted and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"C'mon Nala, I wasn't ready the first time." Hmm... It looked like it to me.

"You sure sounded ready with your cocky reasons as to why you were going to win." I stood up and walked closer to him, so close that he flinched when my breath tickled his ear. "Guess you're not stronger than me after all."

"I'm still bigger though." I didn't have to look at his face to know that he had that 'Simba smirk' plastered on his face. I rolled my aqua eyes.

"Yeah yeah, don't you have some fireflies to catch?" He groaned and slowly made his way to the middle of the meadow where the tiny flies were still dancing in the air. I sat down and watched as he mumbled to himself. Haha, sore loser.

"Okay, ready?" I called out. He sighed and slowly nodded his head, "GO!" Straight after my signal Simba ran around chasing after the poor little flies. The sight was so comical I found myself rolling around in fits of giggles. He soon came back and stood in front of me. I stopped laughing, but bellowed again when I saw him. Oh my gosh this is too funny! His mouth is glowing with fireflies trapped inside. And his facial expression! He looks so uncomfortable! His eyes were squinted together, his cheeks were bulging, and his lips were pursed together. He looked ridiculous!

"Oh my gosh... your face... is priceless!" I tried to say in between laughs. He groaned.

"Mmm mmm fmnn mm."

"What? I didn't quite catch that." I teased him then giggled. He rolled his eyes and put his head down in shame. After a few more rounds of laughter I let him out of his misery.

"Okay, you can let them go now." He didn't even waste no time and spat the angry fireflies out. One of them squeaked in anger before flying off with the others.

"That was hilarious." I panted, finally calming down.

"No it wasn't, it was torture." He spat. "One of them bit me."

This caused me to erupt again. He stared at me with a straight face. "I'm glad you find that entertaining." He said sarcastically.

"Hey you're the one that made it up, and I thought you would be used to bugs in your mouth. I mean don't you eat them?" He shook his head.

"Not Fireflies, those creatures are aggressive." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Next time, pick something less challenging. Especially if you know you're going to lose." I stated.

"I won't lose next time." Oh ho, I see his cockiness is back. He never learns does he?

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I shot a mischievous smile and arched a dark brown eyebrow. "So what should we do now?" He thought for a moment before his face lit up.

"All those fireflies made my mouth dry so maybe we could go for a drink."

"Hmm... It doesn't sound deadly or dangerous, so sure." I agreed then followed him back into the jungle.

* * *

We finally made it to a large pool. The scenery was so pretty. There was a waterfall feeding the pool with water and lots of plants, obviously. There were also a few fishes swimming in the pool and the sound of the waterfall along with crickets chirping and other night animals gave me a peaceful feeling. Simba's jungle home is truly beautiful, but he doesn't belong here. He belongs with his friends and his family in his other pride, but something is holding him back. As I tried to figure out what it could possibly be, I brought my head down to the water's edge and drank the cool refreshing liquid. Meanwhile, Simba was swinging from a vine. I watched as the vine broke and he fell into the water with a splash. I shook my head and watched as he paddled playfully in the water.

"C'mon, Nala, the water's great." He said before splashing about again, making waves. I stared at the water hesitantly. There is no way I'm going in there.

"No, I think I'll pass thanks." I said, but Simba pestered on.

"What? Are you afraid of the water?" He said and I could tell he was trying his best not to snicker, but yes, yes I am afraid of water. It's one of my biggest fears actually, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"No, I uh...just don't like getting wet." I lied.

"So what if I was drowning?" He asked, "Would you come and save me?"

I gazed at him then shook my head with a smile.

"Nope." His jaw dropped and he stared at me in disbelief.

"Really? But I'm your friend."

"I know, but I don't like getting wet."

"Wow, Nala I can trust you with my life. I know you'll always be there for me." His voice dripped with sarcasm. But he can swim, he can't possibly drown.

"Well," He said paddling. "I think it's time for me to get out now. I don't want to-" Suddenly he was dragged down and his head disappeared under the water.

"Simba?" I called out, filled with worry. A Few bubbles emerged on the surface and soon Simba popped up again gasping for air.

"HELP! SOMETHING'S GOT ME!" He struggled to stay above the surface and his arms were flapping about everywhere. He dived back down then came back up again. "NALA! SAVE ME! " But I couldn't do anything. I was glued to my spot completely immobilized.

**Nala! Get in there and help the poor lion!**

The little voice in my head screamed at me, but I still didn't move. Instead I watched the water in horror. My eyes darted around in panic and my heart raced.

**Do not make me come out and push you.**

But I ignored the threat the little voice sent me. I still couldn't move! I was in complete shock. Suddenly I began to feel my legs again so I rushed to the water's edge, searching frantically for the red mane lion.

"Simba!" I shouted, still trying to look for bubbles or any sign of him. My neck craned over the water's edge and soon, bubbles emerged. Then out of nowhere, Simba popped up and wrapped his golden paws around my neck and dragged me into the water!

Struggling for dear life, I broke the surface and gasped in horror. I made it back to the water's edge and climbed back unto dry land. Simba came not long after and he plopped down next to me exploding with laughter.

Taking in deep breaths, I still tried to process what just happened. Finally restoring back to my old self I glared angrily at the golden lion that was still in the middle of a laughing fit.

"Simba that wasn't funny!" I shouted angrily at him, but he still kept laughing.  
"Yes it was...That...was classic!" He said before erupting again.  
I'm going to kill him!  
"That's the worst prank ever!" I huffed and stomped my foot angrily. When he saw that he burst out laughing again.  
"Did you just...stomp your foot?" He questioned, giggling.  
"Yes I did." I snapped. I didn't care if that was childish. I almost died!  
"Someone has a temper." He snickered, his loud roars of laughter finally dying down.  
"That was just mean." I grumbled annoyed.  
"No, it was fun." He argued.  
"No, watching you catch ten fireflies in your mouth was fun, what you did was just cruel."  
"No, Nala it was entertaining and that's what you get for not making me win." Is he serious!  
"Simba, it doesn't matter how many times you try to pin me down, I will still win." He shot me a challenging look.  
"Oh yeah?" He snapped and his eyes twinkled again.  
"Yeah!" I shot back. Then without warning, he leaped into the air and landed on me, but since we were near a hill, we went tumbling down then landed in fits of giggles.  
"Pinned ya again." I giggled and he smiled and looked into my eyes, but something else distracted him. His orbs focused on the night sky that was twinkling with stars. He slowly pushed me off of him and sat up, gazing at the big navy blue sky.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head then lowered it.  
"Nothing." He whispered sadly.  
"C'mon, you can tell me." He looked into my eyes for some time before finally giving in.  
"It's just that...My father died, a long time ago." He lowered his head down again.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Simba." I said softly.  
"It's alright." He sniffled. I stretched out my paw and rubbed his back gently in smooth circles. He took a deep breath then continued, "When I was younger, he told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us." He looked to the sky when he said that last bit and I did too. "He also said he'd always be there for me."  
"You don't think so, you do?" He shook his head slowly.  
"And it's all my fault." He whispered so softly I barely heard it.  
"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but I didn't get my answer. Instead Simba bolted away into the distance leaving me in complete and utter confusion.  
"Simba!" I called out, but he didn't turn back. He just kept on running. I wanted to go after him, but something told me not to. He needs his space.  
But what just happened? What does he mean it's all his fault? What did he do?  
All these questions are swimming in my head was making me dizzy. Something is really troubling my golden friend...his past maybe, but what could it be? I know it has something to do with his father, but there's more, I know there is.  
I've never seen Simba so heartbroken. It even breaks my heart to see him like this.  
A Sudden breeze picks up and ruffles my fur making me shiver. I better find a place to sleep.  
So, I slowly began to walk away from where we were and made my way deep into the jungle. I heard the sound of snoring and stepped into view and saw Simba's friends. Kula was snoozing away with her head using Chumvi's mane as a pillow, Tama was lying on her side with Malka's head lying comfortably on her belly and Tojo and Naomi was snuggled warmly together.  
Seeing them like this made me smile, but my heart fell. Right now I would be in Omari's arms with my head nestled in his soft mane, the warmth of his body drifting me to sleep. But since he acted like an idiot today, I'm sleeping alone, with no one to snuggle up to and Simba's not here either.  
What? Did I just think that?  
**Yes you did girl. And you know what that means right?  
**Wait, No. I can't have feelings for, Simba. I still have feelings for Omari.  
**But he's a jerk!**  
But I still love him! Yes, what he did was wrong, but no one is perfect.  
But I've never had as much fun with Omari like I did with Simba. He's so fun and daring- Even though he nearly killed me today. When I'm with Omari, I don't have as much fun because he always has to point out how awesome he is. With Simba it's not like that. It's different.  
And I like it...But that doesn't mean I'm falling for him right?  
"Nala?"  
My head snapped up, but as I gazed around, I saw Naomi's lavender eyes glancing at me. "Naomi? I thought you were sleeping."  
"I was, but I heard you shuffling your feet." She replied. Oops, I forgot that I have a habit of shuffling my feet when I'm thinking, but I didn't know I was that loud. I stared down at them then realized why she could hear them. I was standing in a small pile of dead leaves. All my shuffling and fidgeting must have caused the leaves to make a crunching sound and that's why it was so loud.  
"You okay?" She asked. I bobbed my head up and down.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She gazed around.  
"Where's Simba?"  
"I don't know. I was with him and then he ran off." I shrugged. She looked baffled and tilted her head to the side.  
"Why?" I sighed.  
"I don't know. He told me about his father and he just took off." She had a thoughtful look on her face.  
"That's strange." Then surprisingly, she smiled, "Okay, Thanks for telling me." She bought her head down and closed her eyes.  
"Wait," I whispered, "Do you have any idea what's going on?" She shook her head.  
"Not a clue."  
"Then why did you smile?" I asked. She giggled softly.  
"Because I know there's going to be a good outcome." Okay now I'm really confused.  
"What do you mean?" Is there something she's not telling me? She smiled again.  
"Don't worry about it, Nala. Just go to sleep." She yawned, "Good night." She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to her boyfriend who wrapped a paw around her.

I'm so confused. First Simba runs off and I know for sure Naomi knows why. I bet the rest of them know as well, except me.  
What is going on?  
All this confusion is making me sleepy. My eyelids feel heavy so I lied down comfortably and rested my head on my paws before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So we see a Nala and samba moment but just when Simba was going to open up to her, he runs off! Poor Nala is so confused.**

**Thank you so much for waiting for such a long update. I will try to update more frequently but I'm going back to school next week you may have to wait for some time. (Only sometimes :P) **

**You guys already know the drill: reviews pleaseeeeeeeee!Can't wait to hear from you, byeee! **


End file.
